


In Search of a Better Life: Reunion

by kittyface27



Series: In Search of a Better Life [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, Gen, Happy Story, Humor, One Piece - Freeform, One Shot, Reunion, Sabaody Archipelago, Sequel, going to the new world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: When Luffy arrives at Sabaody with his crew, he's excited to hear his childhood friends and rookies were all there at the same time! Even though they were all rivals now, they were friends first.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy, Jewelry Bonney & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: In Search of a Better Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954750
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	In Search of a Better Life: Reunion

**A reunion one shot of my story, In Search of a Better Life. Luffy meets his old friends on their way to the New World! Enjoy~**

* * *

"They're all here?!" Luffy exclaimed in shock and happiness. His crew looked at him in confusion. Shakky was surprised as well and nodded. The captain grinned and laughed loudly. He'd just been told not only Kid and Bonney were on Sabaody, but Law, too! All of his childhood friends were in the same place! He had to see them! He hoped they remembered him, and weren't mad that he left without saying goodbye.

"You know some of the supernovas?" Zoro asked in interest.

"Yeah, Law, Kid and Bonney were my childhood friends. Law was my best friend for years before the Whitebeards took us from our island," he explained, still grinning. "I can't wait to see them again! I hope they're not mad I left without saying goodbye."

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. "Well, if they held petty grudges like that, I don't see how they could be competent captains to gain such high bounties. Are you gonna go look for them?" Luffy nodded enthusiastically. He bet they all got super strong, and heard that they each got devil fruits. Bonney and Kid's fruits were cool. Law's probably was much stronger now, too.

It had been seven years since Luffy saw Law before the Whitebeards dropped them off on an island he and Corazon had asked to be let off of. The goodbye was hard for them both, but Law swore that they'd meet each other again, and Luffy agreed. And now, they got to meet again!

The older was now in his twenties while Luffy was still a teenager. He wondered if Law got more grumpy over time or he'd let up a bit. Chopper interrupted his train of thought, by asking, "But, isn't Kid scary? He kills civilians…"

Luffy frowned, knowing that was true. Kid had become violent, but he was a pirate. Luffy wasn't going to say it was alright to kill innocent people, but he couldn't exactly scold Kid for it, and wanted to see his friend again. He wanted to see how strong he'd gotten with his fruit. "Well, I can't do anything to change that. You don't have to meet them, but I want to." Chopper and Usopp agreed to not meet them. They were scared.

"Did they know, about, y'know?" Nami asked, keeping it vague so Shakky and Rayleigh didn't catch on.

"Law did, by the end. Kid and Bonney didn't," he replied honestly. His crew knew about his original life, even if he couldn't remember any of it. He didn't remember being a noble at all. Ace and Sabo did, but not Luffy. He was too young. And none of his crew thought he was evil because of it.

Zoro said he wanted to go with Luffy to meet them. Sanji did as well. "Alright, but I don't want you to get in a fight with them or anything." They both said they wouldn't. Luffy told the crew that he was going to go search for them to say hello. It shouldn't be too hard to find them if he knew Kid for getting into trouble willingly. (Like Luffy.)

He was looking forward to seeing Law the most, though. Sanji and Zoro had to run fast to keep up with Luffy's pace as he ran around the island, trying to find his old friends, hoping they were still friendly with him and didn't hate him. He found Bonney easily, since there was a commotion from the restaurant she was eating at.

Luffy pushed into the room and saw her with a pile of plates and food. "Bonney!" Luffy exclaimed, and hurried over.

"Hah?! Oh, Luffy! What the hell, where'd you go?!" she shouted, getting straight to the point even though she was grinning. Luffy laughed, putting his hand behind his head. She didn't seem angry, so that was great!

"Well, I sorta attacked a celestial dragon back at Dawn Island and ended up having to evacuate with Law. I'm sorry we didn't tell anyone. We didn't want to give you guys trouble, too. I missed everyone a lot, so I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye," Luffy said sincerely. He was grinning, even though his tone sounded a bit guilty.

Bonney started laughing. "You were only nine and you ended up attacking a celestial dragon?!" Luffy laughed too, though he didn't really do much of the attacking. He was just affiliated. He couldn't wait to tell Ace and Sabo about meeting his old friends again. They were both permanent residents on the Whitebeard ship.

Luffy was planning to meet them in the New World once their ship was coated, so they'd see one another soon and Luffy would tell them about his crew and encounters with his old friends.

"Yeah, something like that." Bonney then asked why Law had to leave as well. "He was part of what happened, too. So we all had to leave. Me, Ace, Sabo, Law, Deuce and Corazon all had to leave."

"You returned to Whitebeard, right?" Luffy nodded. Everyone at Dawn Island had known about Luffy and his brothers' affiliation with the yonko crew, their real family. Luffy loved his family, and his brothers for raising him in a good place before they had to return to the Whitebeards, not that it wasn't nice being back.

He had just missed his friends and home for a while after evacuating and them dropping Law off on another island. They had sent letters a few times, but had stopped once Law left to be a pirate on his own.

"You strong now?" the pink haired woman asked, who was still stuffing her face while Luffy snagged some of her food, both of them being completely obnoxious with their eating. Zoro was drinking at the bar while Sanji swooned over Bonney even though she hadn't spared a single glance at them.

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed. "I better be for all of the trouble I get into." Bonney laughed and they talked about their journeys and adventures as pirates so far. It was a nice talk, and then she and Luffy decided they both wanted to see Kid. Bonney wasn't close to Law, so she wasn't really wanting to meet him much.

Zoro and Sanji trailed behind as Luffy and Bonney looked for Kid. They heard explosions, and both agreed that they should look there for him. Luffy knew Kid loved getting into trouble, so he'd be surprised if it wasn't him making all the ruckus.

When the two pirate captains turned the corner, they found a massive amount of marines injured or dead with a very eccentrically dressed Kid laughing. "Kid! Oi, asshole!" Bonney shouted and Luffy laughed. Everyone around looked horrified and shocked at what Bonney had said. Kid looked over, looking furious before he saw who it was.

"You idiots are here, too?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed, but he looked happy to see them. "Luffy, where the hell did you go?!" he demanded. Luffy laughed, and told him what he'd told Bonney. "Goddamn, I wish I could attack a celestial dragon and get away with it."

"There are plenty of them here, you know," Luffy replied. Bonney shook her head, saying if they did that all of them were fucked.

Kid shot back with, "If you can't handle some marines, then I'm disappointed." He and Bonney got into a petty argument, but there was no real heat in it. It was like they were all kids again, and even though a lot of things had happened since the three were together, it didn't seem like Luffy's sudden disappearance had angered them or made them hate him, which he was so glad about.

Zoro and Sanji had been silent besides arguing themselves. Luffy didn't know why they decided to come along, maybe to see Luffy with his old friends. After all, they hadn't spoken to anyone yet. "I'm gonna go try to find Law," Luffy said.

Bonney scowled at Kid and said, "It sure is weird we're all here at the same time. Maybe it's fate or some shit."

Kid scoffed. "Fate? You believe in that bullshit?" They got into another petty argument that had Luffy laughing before he ran off to find Law. He was so excited to see him. He had missed Law so much, and now he got to see his original best friend again! He hoped Law still liked him, hadn't changed that much.

He lost Zoro and Sanji after turning into gear second, his impatience getting the better of him. He searched until he found Law at the coast near a submarine he assumed was his ship. It was so cool!

"LAW!" Luffy shouted and ran to his old friend. Law had a bored face on before he looked over and saw Luffy and beamed a real smile. Luffy stopped short of hugging him, not wanting to impose on Law's space, even if he looked happy to see him. "It's so good to finally see you again," Luffy said with a bright smile.

Law agreed. "I'm really glad to see you, too. I've been following your escapades in the papers. How the hell do you make it into those messes? Not that I'm surprised. Didn't Ace and Sabo raise you better?" he joked.

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, things have been pretty exciting! I haven't heard about you in the paper, though. I wish I had. Is your pirate life boring?"

Law scoffed and replied, "Not all pirates need to be brash or obvious. Sometimes it's more satisfying to achieve things with nobody noticing, hence the submarine."

The younger asked, "Where's the fun in that?" and cocked his head along with the question. Law chuckled, like he wasn't expecting any other answer. "I was just with Kid and Bonney. Both of them have devil fruits. Now so many people lived in Windmill Village with devil fruits."

"Those idiots are here, too? It's a strange coincidence." Luffy agreed. "Well, why don't we catch up on everything? I'm curious about life with the Whitebeards." The straw hatted teen beamed and said it sounded like a great idea.

"I missed you, Law."

"I missed you, too."

They caught up with one another, eventually all of them getting together with Kid and Bonney. Luffy was very happy, and the trip to Saboady was great. They all headed to Fishman Island around the same time, and said goodbye once they surfaced in the New World. They were now competing for the One Piece. It would make things interesting, but Luffy would be the one to come out on top. _He_ was going to be the Pirate King!


End file.
